Only The Good Die Young
by GryffindorGoddess06
Summary: James finds out about Lily's love of Billy Joel and uses it to his advantage...Includes Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel naturally...!


A/N: All the lyrics of Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" is bolded. It doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters. I wish they did, though… so:

"What is that?" a girl asked, startled.

"What is what?" Her friend looked around, but couldn't find what she had meant. 

"That!" Christine pointed at the object held in Lily Evans' hand.

"Oh," Lily smiled. "It's a CD."

"A what?" Christine leaned against the stone wall, and Lily stood next to her in the corridor.

"A compact disc. Muggles use it."

"What does it do?" Christine asked, excited.

"It's music. You can listen to songs over and over again," Lily explained.

"Wow! Really?" Lily nodded.

"But," Christine began slowly, "how many times can one stand to listen to the Weird Sisters again and again?"

Lily laughed. "It's not The Weird Sisters."

Christine's eyes widened. "Who is it, then?"

Lily handed her the case. "It's Billy Joel."

"Who?"

"Billy Joel. He's wonderful…" Lily sighed, hugging the CD case to her chest.

"Where did you get it?" Christine queried.

"Oh. Mum had it specially ordered. It's not due to be released until '77 but she pulled a few strings."

"So you like him a lot?" Christine asked as Lily rummaged through her bag to produce the CD player and headphones.

"I love him. Here." She thrust the electronics at her, and she, baffled, held them at arms' length. "Don't be silly. Listen."

James pulled his head back, and flattened himself against the wall. So, Lily loved this Joel guy. His eyes narrowed, and his blood roared in his ears. He'd have to have a talk with this guy, he thought, furious. He stomped away, leaving the two girls bouncing up and down to the music.

"James! Where have you been?" Sirius asked as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lily's in love," he blurted morosely, frowning.

Remus, who had been reading nearby, glanced at him sharply. "She is?"

James nodded, then chased a first-year from an armchair and sunk into it.

"Who with?" Sirius asked.

"Some guy named Billy Joel," James ground out angrily. Remus threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!" James said indignantly. At that, Remus just laughed louder.

"Would you care to explain what is so bloody hilarious?" James growled.

Remus's laughter died down to a chuckle. He said, "He's a singer."

"Huh?"

"Billy. Joel. Is. A. 27. Year. Old. Muggle. Singer," Remus said slowly, as if conversing with an idiot.

"I'm not stupid," James snarled.

"I'd argue that," Sirius joked, and received a fierce glare.

"So, are you saying that she loves a Muggle?" James scoffed.

"Yes." Sirius hooted at that, James ignored him and questioned Remus.

"What do you know of him?" he asked.

"Not much. He's famous, though."

"Hmmm…" he said slowly, an idea forming in his head. Perhaps…

Two weeks later, Lily entered the Great Hall with Christine. She walked to the table and sat, then watched as the owls arrived…

"No mail today," Christine remarked as she cut up her eggs.

"Guess so." She fingered her fork, but Lily couldn't concentrate on her food, so she looked around the Great Hall. She spotted Lucius Malfoy and his entourage at the Slytherin table, then saw Sirius and Remus sitting a little ways down from her.

Noticing that the unruly-haired boy was absent, she wondered where James was. Not that she cared, she reminded herself. She was just curious what was wrong, since James hadn't asked her out in two weeks, is all. Perhaps he was sick? She ignored her questions and began eating.

"**Come out **Lily**, don't let me wait!" **Lily looked up sharply. Familiar music rang throughout the hall, and students all looked around, searching for the source of it.

"**You **Gryffindor **girls start much too late, aw," **the strange voice continued, and Lily twisted in her seat, but couldn't see where it was coming from. **"But sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one," **the voice continued to sing, and, in spite of herself, Lily smiled.

"**Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray, they built you a temple and locked you away, aw, but they never told you the price that you pay, for things that you might have done!" **

Recognition itched at the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't quite place his voice. The singer's identity nagged at her, but she ignored it and listened to the music.

"**Well only the good die young, that's what I said, only the good die young, only the good die young. **

"**You might'a heard I run with a dangerous crowd, we ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud. We might be laughing a bit too loud, aw, but that never hurt no one." **Lily was smiling widely now, and Christine was also enjoying the music.

"**So come on Lily, show me a sign, send up a signal, I'll throw you the line…" **Lily laughed out loud, and people started looking over at her.

"**The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind," **he sang, and the voice started getting louder and louder. **"Never lets in the sun! Darlin' only the good die young, woah woah woah woah woah woah…" **Lily looked at the doors of the Great Hall expectantly. Who was he? she wondered.

"**I tell you only the good die young, only the good die young!" **He finished, and the doors sprung open. Lily stood to get a better look, then nearly fainted.

"James," she breathed, sitting down. She closed her eyes, then lowered her head to the table.

James rushed over. Oh no! he thought. She was crying! He ran towards her shaking shoulders, and he mentally yelled at himself. He ruined it! She'd never go out with him now! He had embarrassed her!

Sirius and Remus watched him approach, and smiled grimly. That's it, they thought. He'd done it now…It was over!

James walked over and tapped Lily's shoulder gently. 

"I'm sorry Lily," he said slowly. "Look at me, please."

Lily lifted her head slowly, and looked up at him. He froze.

She was laughing. LAUGHING. Her face was red, though not from tears. She had been laughing…he couldn't grasp the concept.

"You're laughing?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Lily nodded, then collapsed into a rare fit of giggles.

"Will you go out with me?" he risked suddenly, though dreading the answer.

She laughed richly, and James' heart clenched. Don't reject me don't reject me don't reject me, he repeated over and over again.

She shook her head. "I-I…" she began, then stood abruptly. "Friday night at seven."

With that, she turned on her heels and left. James whooped.

_Friday night approached quickly, and, despite her better judgment, Lily found herself meeting James in a blue dress that reached only to her knees._

James' jaw dropped as his gaze rested on Lily, and his eyes nearly popped out.

"Wow!" he breathed, and Lily blushed.

"Thanks," she muttered shyly. Then she straightened. "I don't have much time. I have to study tomorrow," she said.

Her statement brought James back from his daydreams about her. Her and him…

"Of course," he agreed, then took her hand. "This way." He lead her up several flights of stairs and ended up at the Astronomy Tower.

"How original," Lily murmured under her breath, but James heard her.

"Very." He produced a satin piece of fabric, and walked behind Lily.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"This." He tied the blindfold over her eyes, then walked around to face her. "Ready?"

"No." He ignored her, and walked her toward the edge of the tower. He then stepped onto the wall, and whistled softly.

Lily heard wings rustling and rapid breathing.

James lifted her, placing his large hands around her slim waist. She sighed as she sat sidesaddle on the magnificent (sounding) - a flying horse, rather. Or a hippogriff?- creature. They flew for what seemed like an eternity, until, finally, the creature landed softly.

Where, she knew not, and the excitement sent her blood racing through her veins.

James jumped off and handed her down, then went behind her to untie the blindfold.

Lily gasped.

She stood in a clearing the middle of the Forbidden Forest. A blanket lay on the ground, surrounded by candles. Music filtered through the air, and Lily recognized the sweet melody: "Scenes From an Italian Restaurant," by none other than Billy Joel. She stared in wonder, taking in the candlelight, music, and the food laid on the blankets. She turned around to look at James.

Impulsively, James leaned forward, capturing Lily's mouth in a passionate kiss. She gasped again, and James pried deeper. Lily moaned from deep in her throat, and James' groans matched hers.

He pulled back suddenly, blushing. "Sorry," he said, staring down.

She didn't say anything, and James concentrated on his shoes.

"Shoegazer," she whispered softly, and he looked up, suppressing a smile. Short Lily rose on her tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't be," she smiled, and James wrapped his arms around her protectively, kissing her yet again.

"Hungry?" he asked, flicking his head in the direction of the food.

"No way." They laughed.

A/N: Please leave a review!!


End file.
